


И смерть придет

by Akitosan



Series: Ганнибал-дух черной лисы [2]
Category: Hannibal (2001), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Zorro (1975)
Genre: Cannibalism, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор излечил немую девочку, и полковник Уэрта обращается к нему за помощью.<br/>Приквел к тексту "Memento Mori".<br/>Написано на спецквест для команды fandom Zorro 2014, задание: Банановая республика</p>
            </blockquote>





	И смерть придет

_Кто знает, что ждет нас?  
Кто знает, что будет?  
И сильный будет,  
И подлый будет.  
И смерть придет  
И на смерть осудит.  
Не надо  
В грядущее взор погружать…_

_Гийом Аполлинер_

 

1.

У женщины замученные глаза, а у девочки — мертвые. Пока доктор осматривал мать, девочка с мертвыми глазами сидела в углу комнаты и смотрела во тьму. Доктор безошибочно определил направление взгляда, потому что сам знал, что такое тьма.

На удивление у женщины не оказалось переломов, только сильные ушибы. Доктор не спрашивал, кто это сделал: он сам был свидетелем избиения, и единственным, кто осмелился его прекратить. Остальные люди стояли и молчали как овцы на скотобойне, доктор же был человеком уважаемым даже солдатами — кто будет лечить, если что случится? Значит, доктора трогать нельзя, и значит, развлечение можно прервать ненадолго: доктор не сможет остановить все избиения в Новом Арагоне.

— Я могу теперь осмотреть девочку, сеньора? — спросил он. Женщина не поняла, что он обратился к ней, людьми здесь считались только полковник Уэрта, его солдаты и те, кого он называл людьми. Она не была человеком в их понимании, она была скотиной. Скот не называют "сеньора".

— Девочка, — мягко повторил доктор. — С ней не все хорошо, я могу ее осмотреть, в вашем присутствии, разумеется, не волнуйтесь. Я не только хирург, но и психиатр.

Девочка неподвижно сидела и смотрела в одну точку. Платье на ней серое, пыльное, в руке у нее баклажан — ей его дали на рынке люди, смотревшие, как избивают ее мать. Фиолетовый баклажан, она просто держит его в фиолетовой руке — мать слишком сильно сжала ее руку, когда ее наконец отпустили.

— Я психиатр, и это значит, что я могу лечить не только тело, но и душу, — продолжил доктор, на него вдруг снизошло понимание того, что термин «психиатр» доступен не всем слоям общества. — Я могу ее вылечить. Если вы мне позволите. Если вы мне поможете.

— Они ворвались к нам в дом два года назад, — глухо проговорила женщина. — Люди Уэрты. Мой муж верил в возвращение духа черной лисы. Они убили мужа. А меня…

Она запнулась, оглянулась на дочь, и закончила шепотом:

— Всю ночь. У нее на глазах, у Марии. Ей тогда было семь. Ей так и осталось семь.

Она подняла на доктора тусклый взгляд и увидела, как его карие глаза блеснули нехорошим красным огнем, или это был лишь отсвет уходящего солнца?

— Они не тронули ее тогда, но она растет. Она не говорит с того дня. Она почти не спит ночами, ее мучают кошмары, но она и во сне молчит. Вы правда… можете помочь? Вы можете?

— Дух черной лисы? — переспросил доктор.

Они еще немного поговорили, тихо-тихо, о духе черной лисы, о Зорро, защитнике людей, который всегда приходит на помощь угнетенным, О том, сколько было людей Уэрты, как их звали и как они выглядели. Она рассказала ему все и не боялась: невозможно бояться того, кто впервые со дня убийства мужа заговорил с ней как с человеком. И все это время женщина видела в глазах доктора смерть, и в ее глазах он был ангелом смерти. И сказала она ангелу смерти:

— Уэрта убил нашего священника, но я молилась Господу о том, чтобы вы пришли.

— Я хочу поговорить с Марией, — ответил он.

Девочка все еще смотрела во тьму, когда ангел смерти подошел к ней и сел рядом.

— Мария, дух черной лисы тебя услышал, он придет ночью и убьет диких зверей. Никто его не увидит, никто его не услышит, и только тени станут свидетелями его шагов.

Девочка посмотрела на него мертвыми синими глазами.

— Тебя не затягивает во тьму, Мария. Молчание захватило тебя, давай заставим молчание уйти? Ты знаешь такую песенку? — он показал девочке спелую вишню и тихо запел: — Стоит герой в лесочке, молчун такой; пурпурное пальтишко дарит покой. Это кто такой герой, что в лесу один порой с пальтецом пурпурным? Ну, открой! Стоит герой в лесочке, с одной ногой, со шляпкой малой, чёрной, такой тугой. Это кто такой герой, что в лесу один порой с малой чёрной шляпкой? Ну, открой!*

Мария уронила баклажан и потянулась за вишней.

2.

Доктор Лектер не удивился, увидев у себя на пороге полковника Уэрту: до полковника должны были дойти слухи о странном докторе, вступившемся на рынке за местную сумасшедшую. Доктор Лектер удивился, что слухи привели полковника лишь спустя несколько дней.

— Добрый день. Чем обязан такой чести, полковник? — вежливо, но холодно поинтересовался доктор Лектер. Полковник пришел как к себе домой и, не догадавшись ответить на приветствие или на вопрос, разглядывал обстановку врачебного кабинета доктора Лектера, в котором все было на своих местах, и расставлено со вкусом, в том числе картина с изображением охоты на волков.

— Я слышал, благодаря вам некая немая девочка заговорила, — сказал полковник, поворачиваясь к доктору. Он не был в состоянии оценить мастерство художника и сразу забыл о картине.

— Она заговорила благодаря герою в лесочке.

— Герою в лесочке?

— Стоит герой в лесочке, с одной ногой, со шляпкой малой, чёрной, такой тугой. У вас есть дети? Все дети на старом континенте любят эту песенку.

— Об этом я и хотел поговорить с вами, доктор. Моя жена вот уже несколько лет не разговаривает со мной. Мне нужно, чтобы вы ее вылечили.

— Полагаю, молчание жены — не единственное, что вас беспокоит.

— Да.

Доктор не вызывал доверия у полковника, но доктор вылечил немую, немоту того же происхождения, что и немота Ортенсии. И глупая детская песенка тут, конечно же, ни при чем, но если мастерство доктора так же сильно, как его остроумие…

— Она иногда пытается меня убить. Бросается на меня с вилкой или ножом. Но я всегда настороже.

— Вы очень ее любите? — предположил доктор Лектер.

— Она нужна мне, — нехотя согласился полковник. — Но я хочу, чтобы моя жена в моем же доме не покушалась на мою жизнь. Чтобы она сидела молча, чтобы она поддерживала меня и чтобы родила мне сына.

— Вы же говорите, что она уже молчит, значит, от этого лечить не надо, если вас это устраивает?

Полковника начало раздражать остроумие доктора.

— Разговаривать со мной — да, перечить мне — нет. Она столько раз пыталась вмешиваться в мои дела, что мне пришлось показать ей, кто глава семьи. Вот с тех пор она молчит.

— Она поняла, кто глава семьи и замолчала — я не вижу в этом признаков болезни, напротив, я вижу, что у вашей жены редкий дар схватывать все на лету. И более того, потрясающая выдержка — молчать столько лет без права высказаться! В Старом свете не найти таких мудрых женщин.

— Хватит демонстрировать ваше исключительное остроумие, доктор. Вы забыли, с кем говорите?

— Вы хотите, чтобы с вами вообще никто не разговаривал? Тогда я замолкаю.

Полковник перевел дух.

— Ну хорошо, а бросаться на мужа с вилкой это тоже нормально, по-вашему?

— Мне неизвестен анамнез, возможно, для этого имеются основания. Вы убили кого-то, кто был ей дорог?

— Я убил человека, в которого она — как она считала — была влюблена. Но это было давно, пора забыть и жить дальше. Как бы то ни было, я хочу, чтобы вы ее осмотрели и сказали — поддается ли она лечению. Если нет — что же, мне придется найти себе другую жену, здоровую.

— Хорошо, мне нужно увидеть вашу жену вне вашего дома, но в непринужденной обстановке. Могу пригласить ее на ужин и за ужином посмотреть, насколько ловко она управляется с ножом и вилкой.

— Она плохо ест и дома, — хмуро заметил Уэрта. — В гостях же не ест совсем. Но если вы считаете, что подобная обстановка поможет, так тому и быть. Сегодня же вечером будем к вам на ужин. Я слышал, что вы живете один, к вам прислать повара?

— Благодарю, я справлюсь своими силами.

Еще до того, как полковник ушел, доктор Лектер мысленно в уме уже составил меню на вечер, и подумал, где достать нужные ингредиенты.

 

3.

Стол был сервирован на трех персон — доктора, полковника и жену полковника, сеньору Ортенсию Уэрта, но полковник на ужин не явился, передав через сопровождающих сеньору Уэрта солдат, что у него неотложные дела.

Доктор поздоровался с сеньорой, но она ничего ему не ответила, молча села и к еде не притронулась, но он ей и не предлагал. Они оба ждали, пока солдаты покинут дом доктора.

— Я не советовал бы вам есть паштет, сеньора Ортенсия, — сказал доктор Лектер. — Это блюдо я готовил для вашего мужа. Как жаль, что он не снизошел до второй за день встречи со мной, возможно, его задело мое высказывание по поводу вашей мудрости. Такие мужчины обычно считают, что женщина не может быть умной. Это и плюс и минус.

Ортенсия смотрела на него молча, однако он с удовлетворением заметил, что не ошибся в своих предположениях.

— Я бы посоветовал вам носить маску не так, сеньора, — продолжал доктор Лектер. — К тому же вам нет смысла дальше отыгрывать безумие, я не говорю уже о том, что оно вам не к лицу…

Не дождавшись окончания фразы, она неожиданно напала на него, прыгнула как кошка, но не успела даже замахнуться, как ее рука с вилкой оказалась крепко прижатой к столу.

— Это вы прислали мне письмо? — у нее оказался довольно приятный альт.

— Я, возможно, неверно его подписал, раз уж вы сочли меня врагом. Все-таки Зорро был вашим возлюбленным, а я не он. Виноват, не догадался, что вы неверно меня поймете.

Он ослабил хватку и отпустил ее, а сам спокойно сел на свое место. Ортенсия вернулась на свое.

— Вы вылечили Марию, — сказала она. — Как вы это сделали?

Он не ответил. Ему вдруг захотелось свежего паштета из сладкого мяса, и он положил себе немного.

— Ответ, дорогая сеньора, состоит в том, почему ваш муж не приехал с вами на ужин. Так почему вы разыгрываете безумие?

— Он скорее убьет меня, чем отпустит, — печально сказала она. — Он женится на другой, но сначала вынет из меня душу, кем бы я не притворялась. Как иначе я могу от него защищаться?

— Другой маской, — ответил доктор Лектер. — Маской верной и любящей покорной супруги.

— Вы отомстили за Марию, потому что она слабый ребенок, — с горечью произнесла Ортенсия. — Но вы не дали ей в руки оружие, чтобы она лично убила мучителей ее родителей, вы сделали это сами. И меня вы тоже считаете слабой, но мне вы предлагаете невозможное.

— Я считаю вас сильной, сеньора, — возразил доктор Лектер. — Я считаю вас воином. И вдвоем с вами мы можем больше, чем по одиночке. Разве не вы тайно помогаете отдельным людям, разве не благодаря вам в людях все еще живет память о Зорро? Так верните Зорро, но он не может быть прежним, если изменился мир. Я узнал о вашем городе от одного путника, он говорил мне, что люди здесь как стадо овец, и правит овцами волк, но овцами должен править пастырь, потому что волк не может править овцами, он может только не съедать их всех сразу. Я знаю, вы хотите убить его сами, я не буду вас останавливать, но всему свое время...

Доктор замолчал, потому что услышал под окнами лошадиное ржание. Приехал полковник Уэрта, он был зол и растерян.

— Четверо убитых, не убитых — растерзанных, словно дикий зверь вырвал им внутренности. Доктор, я хочу, чтобы вы осмотрели тела и сделали вывод о том, что за дикие звери это сделали.

Он сел за стол и рассеянно положил себе на тарелку паштет.

— Возможно, лисицы. Или волки. Там были следы зубов? — доктор Лектер с интересом наблюдал за тем, как полковник ест. — Как вам паштет?

— Очень вкусно, но слишком необычно. Ортенсия, почему ты не ешь? Снова нет аппетита?

— Я бы поела, — сказала Ортенсия, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал сипло, словно она впервые заговорила. — Можно мне паштета?

— Я бы посоветовал вам суп, сеньора, — сказал доктор Лектер.

Но Ортенсия уже положила себе восхитительный паштет, пахнущий травами и смертью.

— Доктор Лектер сам готовит, дорогая. Если тебе понравится его еда, то мы можем хоть каждый день заезжать к нему в гости, я покрою его расходы, лишь бы ты хорошо питалась.

— Как вкусно! — радостно воскликнула Ортенсия, полковник вздрогнул: он давно не слышал ее голоса и давно не видел ее веселой. — А теперь можно мне и супу?

От доктора Лектера не укрылось, каких трудов ей стоило проглотить его еду, но она была сильной, она была воином.

Вечером она сожжет его письмо, подписанное знаком Z — единственную улику против доктора, в которой каллиграфическим почерком было написано:

"И смерть придет  
И на смерть осудит".

 

_______

* перевод Валиковой С.И.  
оригинал:  
Ein Maennlein steht im Walde  
ganz still und stumm;  
es hat von lauter Purpur  
ein Maentlein um.  
Sagt, wer mag das Maennlein sein,  
das da steht im Wald allein  
mit dem purpurroten Maentelein?  
Das Maennlein steht im Walde  
auf einem Bein.  
Und hat auf seinem Haupte  
schwarz Kaepplein klein.  
Sagt, wer mag das Maennlein sein,  
das da steht im Wald allein  
mit dem kleinen schwarzen Kaeppelein?


End file.
